


Date Night

by Zafra



Series: Mrs. Amicitia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: You have a whole weekend off together and no plans. Dinner at one of your favorite restaurants in Insomnia sounds like a good idea.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series. This is my happy-place though I am writing other stories as well. This one has been mildly beta'd so if you notice anything glaring, please let me know! If you like where my brain goes, comments are love. Kudos are awesome, too. :)

The brightness behind your eyelids is uncomfortable, the covers warmer than you remember when you fell asleep. Groggily, you open your eyes, knowing that once you do, sleep will probably not be coming again for many hours. Sunlight is streaming in your bedroom through the curtains that aren’t quite closed, mocking your desire to sleep late. You groan softly as you prop yourself up on your arm, squinting to see the clock display without your glasses. You are pretty sure it says 8:39 and you flop back down unceremoniously, tossing the covers down as you attempt to snuggle closer to your husband. His soft snores do their best to lull you back to sleep, but all your mind does is drift into a series of disconnected thoughts. You try your best to push work aside, not wanting that to intrude on your hard-earned peace. Idly, you start to envision your day. You didn’t plan this time off, you were both just excited to have it. As options roll through your mind, an arm tightens around you, pulling you closer.  


“Mornin’,” Gladio’s sleepy voice rumbles quietly from above and you look up, thoughts discarded for the moment.

“Morning, handsome.” You are comfortable in your space, so you merely give him a kiss to his bearded jaw before repositioning yourself, head tucked close to his chest, legs intertwined. He returns your kiss with one to your head and rubs his hand down your back to cup your ass.

“Don’t get any ideas,” you admonish with a smile, reaching forward to place a kiss on his naked torso.

“Then don’t encourage me,” Gladio replies with a chuckle, squeezing lightly before trailing back up your spine to rest fingers against your shoulder blade.

“Aw, but it’s fun,” you reply, smiling, shuffling close again to place a firmer kiss to his pecs. You both lay there, content to be next to each other with no real hurry to start the day.

“Any ideas since yesterday?” You inquire.

“None that involve leaving here,” your lover replies and you can hear the teasing in his voice.

“Well, I admit the sun was rude for interrupting but we shouldn’t hold it against the entire day.”

Gladio chuckles. “Nothing against the day, babe. Just want to get as much of you as possible while I have the chance.”

You sigh, silently agreeing with his plans. “Gotta get up first though,” you push yourself up completely this time, his hand reluctantly letting you go.

“Yeah, I’m next,” he states, knowing exactly where you’re headed as you climb over his legs and head toward the bathroom. After taking care of your morning ablutions, you come back out to find that instead of waiting for you, Gladio has left the room entirely. You feel a small wave of disappointment. The bed still looks comfortable and the outside world bright and noisy. The smell of coffee reaches you just then, telling you exactly where your bed partner has absconded to.

“Thought you were next,” you call, pulling on a robe and heading toward the kitchen to see how soon you’ll be able to have some coffee.

“I am,” Gladio replies, coming around the corner and hurrying past. You pay it no mind, the scent of coffee calling for you to keep walking. You see that nothing else has been done, so you take two mugs out of the cabinet and cream from the refrigerator. You know just how Gladio likes it when he does drink it and seeing how the pot is over half full, you know this must be one of those mornings. Mugs prepared, Gladio is suddenly behind you, no warning that he was on his way back.

“Trying to keep that stealth training up,” you retort as he nearly made you jump when he put his hands around your waist.

“Not my fault you fall for it every time,” he chuckles, his warm breath tickling your neck.

“It’s a good thing I love you, Gladiolus,” you admonish playfully as he places soft kisses to your neck and the shell of your ear. The coffee is done brewing and you turn a bit to kiss his lips, signaling if he wants coffee, he’d better let you pour without making a mess. He takes the hint, kissing the opposite side once and heading off to the living room. You watch him leave, his still firm buttocks filling out his boxers. You start to wonder if going outside is really necessary. A quick check of the fridge tells you that it will not be a problem until perhaps dinner. A nice restaurant trip would be a good idea. An actual date is something the two of you have not been able to indulge in for some time and suddenly, your mind is made up. You doubt Gladio will disapprove of the idea but you hope the entire evening will not be taken up by indecision on the restaurant. Pouring the coffee, you know his favorites so suggesting one of those should make the process smoother. He is waiting for you, feet propped-up on the couch, book open. A different one from last night.

“No paper?” 

“Didn’t want to scare the neighbors,” he quips.

“Or put on clothes,” you tease. You have your robe on so it’s on you to grab the paper it seems. Putting the coffee down, you open the door, squinting at the bright morning sun. “Ugh,” you can’t help it, you shut the door quickly, depositing the paper on the coffee table before sitting down and closing your eyes, bursts of color splotchy behind your lids.

“Bright?” He asks, eyes not leaving his book.

“Disgustingly,” you reply.

He says nothing for which you are grateful. Sipping your coffee, you feel this is the best time to discuss dinner.”How about Taki’s tonight?” You try to sound casual, but you know he can hear your excitement at the idea of a night out.

“You don’t really like steak,” he replies but there’s not fight in it.

“True, but I love their salmon.” You look at him then, his own excitement evident in his eyes.

“We haven’t done that in…”

“Too long,” you interrupt.

“What time?” Gladio takes this moment to lean over and replace his book with the paper, opening straight to the sports page.

“I don’t know,” you sip your coffee another moment to try and drag it out. “Seven?”

“Sounds good,” Gladio smiles softly, eyes still pointed toward the paper open across his lap.

“I’ll even wear that blue dress you like,” you take another sip of your coffee, hoping it cools down soon.

“Wow, a dress?” Gladio’s voice is teasing and you roll your eyes.

“Yes, I still own one,” you retort, sipping your coffee again to find it’s cooled enough to drink. “What about until then?” Gladio finally looks up at your proper, and then down at his mug, no longer steaming.

“Thanks,” he says as he takes a sip, then a full swallow of the cooling coffee.

“You didn’t answer my question,” you mock-pout, finishing off your own coffee before it becomes undrinkable.

“We’re off. I'm not gonna think if it ain’t required.”

“Who said anything about thinking?” You grab a book of your own, one you haven’t managed to finish despite how good it is. You never get the time to just sit down and read, no interruptions. Your robe is not comfortable for what you want, so you quickly head to the bedroom to slip on a plain gown, grabbing your book again as you make your way back to the living room.

“Got room on there for me?”

Gladio doesn’t bother to verbally respond, just holds the paper aside and motions for you to take the space in front of him. It’s a tight fit as he takes up quite a bit of the couch all on his own, but you like being close. You’ll both need showers before you head out for the evening and coffee doesn’t make for a very filling breakfast. For now, though, this is exactly the way you want to spend your day off.

\-----------------------------------------------<3-----------------------------------

As promised, you pulled out your blue dress; the one that hangs toward the back of the closet and hardly sees the light of day. Even you are excited to wear it. Dressing up for work is not really dressing up, after all. The citizens that wander in and out of your department aren’t caring of your choice in skirt or the shoes you’ve chosen that day. It’s nice to feel appreciated - seen. You know Gladio loves you but even he succumbs to the grind of daily life in post-darkness Insomnia. Right now, you both want to forget all that. As you dress, you take special care in picking out your jewelry. Normally it’s not something you care too much about. The drop necklace with a dark blue crystal he gave you on your first anniversary is just about the only thing you wear. You can’t take it off, but you pair it with a silver bracelet on your left wrist. You take a moment to admire your simple wedding ring, the flat line of stones dulled in the harsh light of your vanity. You knew why your wanted to go to Taki’s, regardless of not liking steak.

That’s where Gladiolus Amicitia proposed to you.

You weren’t expecting it because he knew it wasn’t your favorite restaurant. He took advantage of that and sprang the question after desert, on his knee in front of everyone lucky enough to witness your shock.

As if drawn by your memories, he pops up behind you, almost startling you as you were lost in thought.

“You look beautiful.”

You turn, favoring him with a quick kiss. “Handsome as ever, you are.”

“We should get going. I didn’t think we’d need a reservation but….”

“Yeah, early is good.”

“Are we really those old people who eat before sunset now?” He chuckles.

“I prefer to call it ambitious.”

His laughter rings in the small bathroom and you can’t help but laugh a bit, too.

The ride to the restaurant is made in a comfortable silence. You know exactly what to expect but it has been so long you have nervous energy. The owners took care to restore the place back to its former glory. The staff even consists of many who worked there before the fall.

It’s comforting and sad at the same time.

The restaurant is already crowded, but you manage to get a table. Out in the middle of the room you realize that it’s almost the same place you sat the night you got engaged. You sneak a look at Gladio, and you can see by his warm smile he remembers, too.

“I would again,” he whispers softly as he pulls out your chair and helps you get settled.

You feel a warmth creep in at the breath so close to your ear, the timbre of his voice giving you goosebumps as always. You hope that never changes.

What to order is never a problem, although you look over the menu each time anyway, thinking as always you might try something different for once. Gladio, barely bothers, confident in his love of their Garula steak. He has mentioned several times it’s not quite as good as Ignis would make it, but a close second. You never have managed to be around when he’s prepared something like that. Probably because he enjoys making meals he knows everyone will eat.

The wine comes, an indulgence you both agree is desired. You make small talk as you take in the atmosphere and have a relaxing dinner out for the first time in awhile. You can’t ever finish the entire plate, but you certainly try. Gladio, of course, finishes his and then tries to act nonchalant about sticking his fork into your food. You don’t mind, better it does not go to waste.

“What do you want to do after this?”

“Nap,” you reply with a smile. “I’m so full.”

“How about a walk?”

“Will you hold my hand?” You tease.

He just smiles and takes your hand atop the table, squeezing your fingers gently. You both signal for the check, ready to move on.

Your car will keep in the public parking for a bit longer, so you take the time to walk, hand-in-hand as requested, through the resurrected Downtown. It’s a bit less garish now, the lighted billboards slow to return. You know that someday you will look up and see the same kind of displays as before. Touting cars, jewelry, hotels - Gladiolus has talked a few times about leaving when that happens and you always agree.

The dark wasn’t quiet in a good way, but this isn’t the noise you wanted back.

Gladio leads you across the street toward the park. The soft lighting from the scattered lamps help to create a much less hurried mood. You drop your shoulders and relax a bit, not even realizing until then how stressed just being in the bustle of downtown had made you.

“Peaceful,” Gladio comments and you respond by squeezing his hand briefly.

“We should get back to the car.” You don’t want to leave, but the space isn’t finished quite yet, the scattered lighting not lining up with the installed benches. Your mind thinks about how you should go tell someone in the planning office they aren’t great at actually planning things, but you know you won’t.

Gladio bumps your shoulder a bit, knocking you slightly off-balance. You smile up at him in silent thanks. He knows exactly where your mind was going - you were probably making that face he says you always pull when you’re thinking about work. The walk back to the car is just as silent, neither of you wanting to interrupt your night with the topics you know will come up if you start. They will wait for Monday when you both get back to work and have no choice but to live in the moment with all the change and chaos. Tonight, you are going to make yourself stop thinking even if it means you break out the bottle of Tenebrean whiskey you’ve been hiding under the sink. At least you hope it’s hidden.

“Get in,babe,” Gladio holds the door of the car open for you and you reward him with a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding into your seat. You buckle the seatbelt and relax back into the leather, eyes closed. You aren’t tired, not really. This was a great night and you are glad you made the suggestion.

“We should remember to do this more often,” Gladio’s voice rumbles form next to you, slightly muffled as he tangles himself up removing his vest and tosses it in the back. You crack open one eye and get to watch him purposefully open a few more buttons on his black shirt, the head of his eagle tattoo revealing itself ever so slightly.

“Don’t hold out on me now”, you complain as he stops there and starts the car.

“You can see as much as you want when we get home,” he chuckles, moving one hand from the wheel to squeeze your thigh gently. Your reaction tells you exactly how much you are going to want to see, the heat travelling downwards causing you to shut your eyes again and try to think of something that doesn’t involve acting like a teenager.

The ride is blissfully quick despite the hour and you don’t waste time getting inside once you’ve parked.

“In a hurry?”

“You did say I had to be home to see more.” You turn, pulling up your hair from your neck in silent question. Gladio comes over, his large warm hands massaging your shoulders for a moment, the last of the tension from downtown leaving your body as he deftly pulls down your zipper, the dress loosening it’s hold on you as he goes.

“I’m glad it goes both ways.”

“You first,” you tease, holding your dress up over your bra with one hand as you gesture for your man to start undressing.

“So sexy,” you agree but not aloud. Your attention is fully focused on the lightly tanned skin being exposed in slivers as buttons are pushed aside by large yet nimble fingers. Gladiolus Amicitia has never been one for subtlety and he’s not going to start now. It’s still entrancing how he simply reveals himself, unashamed of his body as always. He looks up at you then, hands pushing the fine material off his shoulders and his eyes crinkle up with amusement. “That great you have to stare?”

“When don’t I stare,” you mumble, taking hold your your dress and slowly inching it down. You really don’t want to mess it up, little use though it gets. Dress over your arm, you use the other hand to slip off your shoes, barely balancing on one foot. Gladiolus is engrossed in working his belt buckle and doesn’t notice your less-than-graceful antics. You hurry toward the bedroom, wanting to at least get the dress hung up before you both are too busy to care. You barely get it onto the hanger when you feel warm arms encircle your waist and lips begin laying a trail of kisses from your ear down to your shoulder. You entwine your fingers with his and close your eyes. That warm feeling you had in the car comes back with a vengeance and you gasp as he bites down just a bit on your collarbone.

“Bed.” You turn in his arms, kissing him messily, no preamble as your tongue swipes his lips and he lets you in without hesitation. You could kiss him for a while but you feel his arousal against your thigh and you moan, rutting towards him. He responds by grabbing your ass cheeks with both hands, coaxing your out of the closet space before picking you up and walking the few feet to the bed, putting you down, lips never leaving yours. You love the feel of his large frame engulfing you. It’s always means safety but right now it means you can’t look at anything else, not that you want to. As you both break for breath, your lover wastes no time in running his hands over your skin, working efficiently at the undergarments you had yet to shed. You return the favor, your fingers wasting no movement in securing the waistband and tugging on his boxers. He takes over, preferring to have you writhing underneath him as he places soft licks and kisses over your torso. You shuffle a bit in response to his maneuvering to get his boxers completely off, feeling as he kicks them away to land somewhere in the room.

“All for you,” he mumbles into your skin, lips resuming their quest to cover every inch he can reach. You are past caring what comes out of your mouth. A chorus of _‘yes’_ and _‘there’_ and _‘Astrals’_ , tumble forth as your lover laves a pert nipple with his tongue before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking lightly. Once again, it’s a distraction and your nails dig into his shoulders as his own fingers find the wetness between your thighs. You have both waited all day and the arousal you felt in the car is quickly reaching its peak. You whisper in his ear how much you want him to fuck you and he groans, foregoing softer foreplay and entering you with two fingers. You wrap a leg around his hip for leverage, unabashedly fucking yourself as he watches you.

"Gods, you’re beautiful like this,” he praises and you smile a bit, eyes shut, chasing your pleasure as he adds another finger. It feels amazing, but it’s never enough.

“I thought I told you to fuck me." Gladio’s response is to lean in and kiss you again, all messy tongues and teeth. You feel his fingertips caress your clit and you whine into the kiss, causing him to pull back, chuckling.

“Like that, huh?”

“I’d like it better if it was your dick.”

“Bossy,” he replies but still removes his fingers after rubbing you a bit more just to wind you up further.

You love the feeling of being surrounded by him, but you love to be taken and you move up the bed a bit, turning over and putting your ass on display.

You can hear him using the opportunity to grab a condom out of the drawer but you are not expecting the slap that comes down on your ass cheek. You can’t help the moan that escapes your throat and you feel a few more in rapid succession, heating up the skin.

“Still waiting for you to fuck me,” you taunt as you hear the condom wrapper open and the sounds of Gladio readying himself.

There is not warning except the way the mattress dips against his weight before the head of his cock is pushing in and you drop your head, gasping from the stretch. Quickly your gasp turns into a moan as he slowly fills you, bringing his other hand around to your clit again, rubbing at the soft flesh. Once he is fully inside, all you want is for him to move, and you say so, rocking yourself up and back for emphasis. You know he usually likes to draw it out and tease you, but not tonight. He does exactly as you ask for once, and the room is filled with the lewd sound of your lovemaking, punctuated by your moans and _‘harder’_ and _‘fuckyesmore’_. You have no shame in your desire to orgasm, moving in counterpoint to Gladio’s thrusts, his fingers working you to bliss as you scream his name and moan as you feel him fuck you through it, slower but no less intense.

“Astrals,” he swears and you groan softly, trying not to fall onto the bed as your body relaxes and you come down from your high. “I got you,” he reassures as his hand pulls back to your hips, caressing you.

“I’m good,” you mumble, your face in the pillow and he doesn’t waste time picking the pace back up. You’re still sensitive and you bring your hand up to tease yourself, not wanting to waste an opportunity. It only takes a couple minutes and you can feel him start to lose the rhythm, orgasm approaching. You rock back against him, your second orgasm approaching as well and it hits you just as he stutters and comes, your name falling from his lips. You do let yourself relax then, breath quick and heart pounding as Gladio pulls out and places a kiss on your back You vaguely hear him removing the condom and crawling back onto the bed, but you do feel the light kisses he places across your shoulders and spine.

“Goodnight,” you mumble, eyes closed and you hear him sigh.

"Covers,” he shuffles around a bit, you feel the sheets move and you make an effort to slip beneath them, turning on your side. “We still have tomorrow off, too.”

“No plans. Just sleep.”

“We should probably get outside tomorrow,” he suggests as his arm drapes across your torso and he tugs at you to get closer.

“Fine. Sleep now. Outside tomorrow.”

You start to drift off, the warmth of your husband a comforting presence behind you.

“I love you,” is the last thing you hear before you sleep.


End file.
